The current state of the art related to the object of the present invention shows, in general, considerable development in regard to systems which transport heat from a source to a sink using a fluid means of transport. However, very little development is evident in systems which utilize electric current as a means of transporting heat (Peltier effect: e.g. see application by A. Joffe, published under the title "Semiconductor Thermoelements and Thermoelectric Cooling", in Onfosearch, London, 1957).
Small size equipment units are presently being built, based on the Peltier effect, for very specific and limited applications. All said applications use conventional cells with constructive features which are very similar to one another: thermoelectric elements through which circulates an electric current giving rise to the known Peltier effect, enclosed in the form of a sandwich between two opaque ceramic or other material plates with good heat transport qualities (a development of this nature has been proposed by Miguel Sanz-Bosch, Rafael Palacios and Antonio Arenas in their paper titled "Thermoelectricity application to cryoconcentration process of fruit juices", International Conference of Thermoelectricity, Pasadena, 1996).